my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Fishing Day
Fishing Day is a festival where the citizens of Portia compete in a fishing competition. It occurs on the 12th and 13th day of Month 1 between 08:00 - 15:00. Prior to the festival, on Day 8, the player will receive a letter about the upcoming event. It reads: The player will keep all of the fish that they caught during the competition. These fish can be sold for Gols, donated to the Portia Museum's Aquarium for rewards, cooked or dried, or directly gifted to characters. Giving certain Emperor fish to Gale during Mission: Present for the Celebration for the Day of the Bright Sun is an easy way to gain many Relationship points with the town at once. Festival preparation icon]] At the start of the day of the festival, the player should check the map for the location of the Fishing Tourney, since it can be hosted at any fishing spot available to them. Reloading the day will reset the location of the competition, though once the first day has ended and saved, the location will be the same for both days. All locations have more types of fish and a higher rate of catching rare fish than usual while competing. To maximize the number of rounds competed in, the player should travel to the festival location immediately. The player will need to bring a fishing rod as well as many Caterpillars to use as bait. Additionally, the Fish Encyclopedia Skill allows the player to tell what a fish is before catching it, allowing them to skip over low-value fish and wait til a better fish bites. If the player does not have the skill but is of high enough level to have the skill points to get it, they can ask Phyllis for an Acupuncture treatment at Dr. Xu's Clinic to reset their skill points before Fishing Day. Fishing tourney oasis]] Once the player has arrived, they can interact with the sign-up area (the sign under the yellow umbrella, somewhere near the Gift Exchange stand) to start the fishing competition minigame. Each round costs 200 , 15 Stamina, and three in-game hours, with up to three rounds per day depending on how long it takes the player to arrive at the location. The player competes against three other random characters and has three minutes to catch as many fish as possible. Each fish is worth a different amount of points based on its type, length, and weight. All fish are kept once the festival is over. Fish The following table's values are based on roughly 10 catches per fish type, excluding Kings due to their rarity. Competitors The following characters may participate in the festival. They each have their own level of fishing skill, making some harder to compete against. Rewards If placing in the top three, the player will receive the following rewards: Gift exchange Fisherman's Badges earned at the event can be used to purchase items at the cash register at the event location or at the Gift Exchange at the Commerce Guild. Since three rounds can be competed in per day, the player can earn a maximum of 30 Fisherman's Badges per day (60 per year). These badges can either be exchanged immediately at the Gift Exchange stand at the event, or exchanged at the Gift Exchange in the Commerce Guild building at any time during Spring. Gallery 20180728173501_1.jpg 20180728173617_1.jpg|Bassanio Falls sign-up location. Note that each round is now only 3 minutes, not 5 minutes 20180728174932_1.jpg File:20190122025907_1.jpg|Fishing results Category:Calendar